What's the point?
by SadistiCeRen
Summary: Sougo x OC x Kamui-kun!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Threats are suppose to be scary**

The Harusame's are having their meeting along with the betrayed 7th squad. They're probably talking about the new captain of the 4th squad which is me, known as the "Kuro no Hikari"… well I made a few scandals like killing some of my own kind, the Sonozaki clan, well it can't be helped! Killing our own kind is in our blood which is why we are extinct… our mind just go blank and in a split second one will be declared as the victor. Our kind is about speed not like the Yato's.

I entered the room and everyone stopped talking about me, "Welcome! Sonozaki-dono! You're just in time," I ignored him and I sat next to Clao the person who knows about me and some sort secretary, he manages my schedule, he's quite the guy of formality, all he thinks about is my benefits and most of all his benefits in short a business-minded person.

"Well, let's start!" the brown haired guy said, "This is about the ultimate child that will soon be born! The child that will rule everything! The tools are in our hands, a Yato and a Sonozaki!" _what the hell is this guy talking about?_ He pointed at the orange haired guy so I slammed the table.

"What the hell?" I asked.

"What is it? Are you in good terms with the Sonozaki woman?" the orange haired guy asked me. I looked at Clao.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Sonozaki-sama, no need to worry, everything is according to the plan and you'll benefit as well," he said in a cold voice.

"So you sold me out to this plan?"

"What are you talking about Sonozaki-dono?"

"I'm not mating with a man aren't I?" the orange haired guy interrupted.

"Sonozaki-dono, the child you'll bear is not a pure-blooded Sonozaki, so there isn't any chance of you killing it."

"But-"

"So I am mating with a guy after all?" Clao whispered his name in my ears, his name is Kamui.

Clao took off the hat I'm wearing which revealed my long snow white hair and he tightened my uniform to reveal my feminine body.

"You're a woman?" Kamui asked.

"Of course I am, I'm outta here!" I walked out of the room. _I won't let anyone use me! I'm Hikari Sonozaki! Kuro no Hikari!_

"Wait! Sonozaki-sama, you are the replacement of the lowly vixen and you should be more of a captain than she is. Why not settle this in a duel? The one who wins gets their way," Clao suggested. _I really don't get this guy._

"Are you stupid or something? I don't stand a chance against a Yato. Look for another woman!" I exclaimed.

"You are the 'Kuro no Hikari' you don't have the right to speak like that and don't let your emotions get through you. And besides it's hard to look for another woman."

"I understand."

"Good, then the duel will be tomorrow. Be prepared, Kamui-dono won't go easy on you."

_Clao you idiot! That guy could kill me! But I won't lose!_

While I was walking at the hallway, I bumped into Kamui, no words were heard nor there were any eye contact between us. But as soon as he reached his room, "Be careful, Oujo-san. I'll kill you," "Those words won't shake me you know? I'll just impale you with my fist," I replied to his threat, "You don't have to be shaken," we exchanged threats with each other.

_The next day…_

I'll be dueling with Kamui before dinner… _Wait! Why before dinner? Why not now?_

I warmed up so I can be prepared. _Why the hell do I have to do this? I just scored a position and now I don't even know if I'm going to keep my position._

_The duel…_

"Are you ready to die?" Kamui asked me with a creepy smile.

"No, where's the audience?" I noticed there are only two of us in this some sort of arena.

"We are the audience," he charged at me.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: as you may have noticed I changed the genre into comedy because I really can't stand serious types of fanfics! Enjoy!**

**THANK YOU ANONYMOUS READER! THE VERY FIRST PERSON TO COMMENT ON THIS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Annoying smile<strong>

Kamui charged at me with full force, I easily dodged it with my speed but sometimes I receive a few blows because there are times that I couldn't keep up with his strength, I groaned in pain, _Clao is right, this guy won't go easy on me!_

He's releasing multiple punches at me, "Do you know why there's only two of us here?" he asked while he made his punches into finishing blows.

"No, why?" all I can do is dodge.

"It means no one else is on your side, even Clao does," he stopped and I stopped as well.

"W-What?" _Clao?" He's not supporting me? I see now… he did sold me out to the plan without telling me a word._

"You should know that you're the only one who disagrees, why? Are you afraid?" he smiled.

"A-Afraid of what?"

"You know to… you don't have to worry about that I'll go easy on your first-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I turned red. Now his eyes are glued on my face, "W-What?"

"Kawaii~! It seems that Clao hasn't told you about the content of the deal."

"Deal?"

"You see if I win this duel, me and my supporters will get our way, you have to surrender your virginity to me, you have to bear that child. If you win you get your way, you don't have to be pregnant and since you'll no longer have a use here, you'll get exiled to Earth," his statement froze me, I mean I've been dying to be one of the captains of Harusame, so I have to lose? No! I'm too young! And I still have my plans as well, "Now, its setteled," after that my mind went blank, _did I lose?_

_After a few days…_

"I told you I won't go easy on you," an annoying face said 'hi' to my face, its Kamui.

"What happened? Did I win?" getting up on the bed I felt that I'll be annoyed for the rest of the day if I see this guy.

"You wouldn't be here if you win," he replied.

"Oh yeah, how long was I out?"

"Three days."

"Three days? You could've done _it_ while I was unconscious!"

"_It_? Oh!" I turned red again, "You know it's quite pointless doing _it_ while you're unconscious."

"Eh?"

"I want to hear you moan and I want to see your face turning red while-"

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear it!" he laughed which annoyed me even more, I really don't like it if someone pervertedly talks to me like that but unfortunately this guy is a pervert judging from his grin and the way he talks at me. I heard him talk with some his crews in the ship but I don't remember talk this way before…

"Why? Do you hate me that much?"

"Of course! You beat me and you're in my way!"

"Oh, so you're aiming for the top? But that won't happen as long as I'm here."

"Don't brag about it, I hate you!" he laughed again, "When is it?"

"When is what? Oh!" _this guy is making things awkward! _"I don't know~ tonight is good enough though," he stated. _Seriously this guy is annoying! _

"No! I don't even know you!"

"You don't have to, because all you have to do is bear the child that will rule the universe," _he's quite straight to the point._

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope."

"Fine, but not tonight! Geez! Are you in heat or something?"

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm just excited to see you… you know…"

"O-Okay! I get it! You're just a creep!"

"Ouch, see ya later!"

_The next day…_

"Sonozaki-sama, we have to talk," Clao said to me which annoys me, after what he did to me last time.

"Well of course, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

He brought me to room, a room fancy bed and dim lights, the room is what you call 'neat', "You do _it_ here," he said.

"Screw that!"

"I think you have to do it in four days."

"Four days? But-"

"You don't have a choice."

"You're right…"

_Tsk! Why? Why? I feel betrayed! Four days? But I'm only 15! And that guy is I dunno!_ I went back to my room, I looked at the my right which is the window and there I see the vast space and on my left is Kamui, _Kamui?_

"Did I scare you?" to think that this guy can smile anytime he wants after destroying my dream of being a pure woman.

"No, your face annoys me. Will you please get lost?" I said still annoyed at the most hated guy in my life, but his smile is just plain innocent but I know that it's just a mask that hides his lust for blood.

"Avoiding that question, can I join you?"

"Join what?"

"You know to your room… can I"

"That's a big NO, now I have another question," I said.

"What is it?"

"Can you get lost in outer space? I'm sure you'll have a lot of rocks to smash their instead of other people's desires."

"I know what you think of me… I get hurt sometimes too. I have good intentions," he walked away as if I really did hurt him a lot.

"W-Wait! You can come."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'm only messing with you. You're cute when you're hesitating though!"_This guy really annoys me! I've never been annoyed in my entire life! Usually I'm with Clao, the silent guy, who only talks when it's about money, _"Oh, wait I want to come after all!" I just went on my way and he followed me.

While walking to my room I couldn't hear his footsteps at all so I stopped and he stopped, I walked and he walked, so clearly his matching my footsteps and he really likes to piss me off! I turned around slowly and I saw the smile that turns my smile into a frown, "Say... why are you always smiling? What if I kill you 'accidentally'? Are you still going to smile?"

"No, you're too weak to kill me."

"I am so not weak! Well we're here, happy? Why do you want go to my room anyway?"

"I dunno~"

"Tsk!"

I opened the door and we went in, he sat on my bed and I began to take off my clothes, "Oi, is it really okay for you to strip in front of me?" he asked like was confused.

"Yeah, why?"

"Didn't your mother teach you to behave like a girl?"

"No, my mother died when I was four, so the only person who taught me that is Clao, he only told me that I should just preserve my purity, but in the end he's the one took it…" I took of my shirt, my pants, and then my bra and underwear so I can take a shower. I saw Kamui blushed a bit but I don't know why.

"What do you mean he 'took it'?"

"Well he did trick me into having sex with you. Why are you so red? Is it a big deal to look at my body?"

"No, the reason why a woman shouldn't strip in front of a guy is because it gives guys the urges," he approached me.

"Urges? You mean, oh no!" he jumped at me but specifically on the bed, "Wait! It's after four days right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just click this one below<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I would like to thank the people who reviewed this fanfic! The two anonymous reviewers, ANGEL, but the other wasn't specified and Shiroyasha25! You have inspired me into making this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Please God! Finish me off!<strong>

"Wait! It's after four days right?" I asked but it seems I won't be getting any response.

He kissed my neck which tickled me a bit, "…" then down to my chest, "S-Stop!" I kept on hitting him but still he won't stop, he wouldn't even budge from what he's doing. I saw him glancing at my reaction, "Don't worry I won't stop…" _he's not listening at all!_

"You know I've been to Yoshiwara before. And women and alcohol just doesn't satisfy my thirst, but you're different," he said to me with an irritating smile, the smile that ruins my mood and day.

"Why am I any different?"

He chuckled, "Because you're so thrilling, having sex with a woman who hates me is interesting," he dived into my chest once again, but this time there is no escape.

"W-Wait! I love you, I love you!"

"Nope, that won't work." _I'm done for! God please save me!_

"Oi, blockhead you-" a guy appeared on the scene, but he immediately got out and closed the door, "should always lock your doors," I think he was going to announce something rather than give an advice to lock doors.

"Geez… and I was getting into the good part," he let go of me and stood up from the bed, "I think I lost the mood."

"There is no good part for me!" he chuckled again.

"I had fun though, maybe next time you'll get laid for sure."

Angry marks are filling my face, "Maybe you should just live in Yoshiwara, so you can fuck there anytime you want to, oh! And I heard you asked for a night with Hinowa right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Why not give it a try? Who knows you could-"

He grabbed my cheeks with one hand, "Like I said, women doesn't satisfy me."

_I really don't get this guy._ He went closer to my face, "…" I closed my eyes.

"I'm not gonna kiss you."

"I know! Bye, bye!" _leave you moron!_

_The next day…_

"Ugh! Couldn't sleep a wink! I'm getting even more nervous day after day! Only three days left!" I looked at the mirror, "My eyes are all red now!"

"Yo! You want to continue our performance last night?" an annoying face popped out of the door.

"NO! Screw that damn performance!" I hit my head many times on the wall saying, "God! Why does my day have to be ruined? Why not _his_?" now blood is flowing down my forehead.

"Are you killing yourself?"

"You have the right to shut up! You creep! I know! I'll poke my eyes out, so I don't have to see your annoying face!" angry marks can be seen on my forehead despite the blood, I took a pen from my drawer and I aimed it on my eyes, "I'm getting even more crazy with you around!"

"Oi," he snatched the pen from my hands, "Are you really that desperate to eliminate me from your sight?"

"Normally you would let others do this, why a change of heart? Wouldn't it be easier to get your way if I'm blinded?"

"Well, there's no fun in that and besides I don't have a heart, but I do have a heart that pumps the Yato blood all over my body and you're on my list of people that I'll kill later. I'll just let you rot in this place slowly before that," he said with a cold voice, which trembled me a little.

"Why? All I wanted was to be a normal captain that's all! Why must I suffer? I didn't come here for this," I couldn't take it anymore, so tears flown over my cheeks, "I'm not your toy!" I saw him glare at me and his smile isn't the usual one, it was scary, after all I'm still… a girl! A girl that gets scared sometimes! More tears fell off my cheeks, I clanged onto myself from fear.

"I'd love to kill you now, but you still have a use."

"D-Despicable!" he strangled me with one hand and banged me on the wall, "That's right kill me! You've shown your true colors!"

"You bitch, I'll kill you someday," he threw me on the ground and then he walked away.

"Wait! You heartless bastard! *cough cough*" I can't calm down from crying so much, "You can't kill me? I'll do it myself," I stood up and he walked back to me.

"I'll cut those arms off if you don't behave," he gave me the scary looks on his face.

"There are a lot of ways to kill oneself without the use of arms," I fell down and he banged me on the wall again, he grabbed my throat.

"Oi blockhead, stop whatever you're doing," it's the guy who appeared yesterday.

"Abuto?"

"Since when are you into beating up women like that? Is she rejecting you? You won't get her like that."

"Yeah, she's quite interesting," he chuckled, "Interesting enough to kill."

_The next day..._

My eyes are still red, but not from sleeping problems, but from crying all night.

"Sonozaki-sama, you haven't eaten anything since this morning," Clao said behind the door.

"The door's open."

He went in with food in his palms, "What's wrong? Your eyes are all red."

I didn't realize it, but I did cry in Clao's presence, "I'm scared of _him_!"

"Kamui-dono?"

I nodded, "I don't wanna die yet!" I buried my face on his chest, "When I'm with him I feel helpless and weak! Why is that?"

"Because he's a powerful Yato," I can't believe he actually said that in this situation, he really is heartless, "Don't tell me you actually like _him_?"

"NO! That'll never happen! I'm not a masochist!"

"Anyway just eat and rest for now," _I've always known that this guy is apathetic towards to everyone._

Since he left I decided to do as he says, I ate and lied down on the bed. _I hope his annoying face doesn't pop out of the door again; this is usually the time where he ruins my day. _

"Yo! I heard you're not feeling well today," _I wish that he never appeared in my thoughts… maybe the fact that I'm thinking of him is the reason why he's always here to ruin my day, _"Oi, Clao said that you like me," _I DID NOT!_

I quickly got out of the bed, "Why are you here? After what you did, you think I'm pleased to see you?"

"I dunno, my feet just brought me here… are you avoiding that statement?"

"I see now, you have strange feet that walk on its own. What next?" _idiot!_

"A body that rapes a girl named 'Hikari Sonozaki'."

"Huh? Not again!" I hid under my bed for protection, "Yesterday you had the urge to split me in half, but why are you-" he grabbed my feet and pulled me under the bed, so I grabbed on the post, "Stop!"

"Don't make things even more complicated. Come on get outta there!"

"You're the one making things more complicated! Why can't you wait for two years?"

"Two years? You mean two days and why not now?"

"I don't want to!" three angry marks appeared on my forehead. _Wow! This guy is amazing! To think that three angry marks would appear at the same time because of him._ I finally gave up, he won the tag of war, "You win, please knock me out first."

"No, there's no fun in that," _oh yeah! He's not interested in the unconscious me!_

I banged my head on the wall, so hard that it really knocked me out, "Now you've done it. You're no fun."

_After 2 days…_

I opened my eyes and I see… I immediately closed my eyes, since it's not worth looking anyway.

"I know you're awake," he caressed my cheeks and I could feel his breath in front of my face.

"I'm awake! No need for that! Okay? Okay?"

"Tonight's the night."

"Tonight? I slept for two days? Oh no!"

"Yup, be prepared, because I won't go easy on you tonight."

"You told me you'd go easy on me!"

"Changed my mind. See ya!" he left the room.

"Wait! I'm so dead tonight!" I've gotten nervous again… I looked at the window, "Should I escape through the window? No, no, no! Because after _that_ everything will be back to normal. I should just relax and calm down," even though I've talked to myself I still hadn't calm down.

"Sonozaki-sama, you should be in _that _room in two hours."

"You! Don't pop out of nowhere! You're scaring people!"

"My apologies, please relax yourself first."

"I'm ready anytime!" I didn't expect that an angry mark would appear on my forehead once again.

"Kamui-dono, Sonozaki-sama is ready, since she doesn't have anything planned to do today."

"Clao! I never said that! And stop deciding things on your own!" Kamui approached me, yet again with an irritating smile.

"Go away! Shoo, shoo!" Clao left us alone.

"Then I'll just carry you there."

"Oi! You mindless moron!" he carried me on his shoulders and I grabbed the door frame, "Let go!" he tickled me so I let go, "… No fair," feeling the taste of defeat, I didn't do anything.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Just click this one below<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Evil makes no sense **

He brought me to the room and threw me on the bed; he took off his clothes and so as mine. My fully exposed body made him smile, he climbed on top of me and started kissing my neck, I closed my eyes so I don't have to see anything, "Hey, don't you wanna see the climax?" he's pulling my hand away from my face, so I saw his muscular body and a camera in his hands. _Camera? What for?_

"H-Hey, what's that for?" I asked while pointing at the camera and covering my body with a blanket.

"I wanna record the whole thing."

With that I slapped away the camera, making it broke into many pieces, "What the hell are you thinkin-" he pushed me on the bed and continued kissing my neck. I covered my mouth, so moans won't come out.

He dived onto my chest, I arched my back from the sudden sensation that I felt, and he looked at my eyes and smirked. Then he grabbed both of my wrists and he pulled out a thin piece of clothing and used to tie me on the bed post. Since I gave up, I didn't show any signs of pleasure nor agitations in my eyes. He kissed every part of cheeks and neck, besides my lips. I wondered why…

His fingers penetrated my mouth, massaging my tongue, it felt like some sort of French kiss, he pulled his finger out and licked the saliva on it. _I don't what he's doing._ I snapped out from fear of what's going to happen next, I pulled my arms harder which made the thin clothes rip. I slid under him to escape. I immediately reached the door and tried to get out, but it wouldn't budge, I felt Kamui's presence behind me, I looked back at him. His eyes were full of lust, he threw me on the bed with one hand and once again he tied me on the bed post, but this time with chains. I didn't hear a word from him at that moment; he's probably too excited to enter me.

Climbing up on top of me once again, he started biting my neck and ears, the way he bit my ears tickled me, I didn't knew that I had that ticklish spot on my ears. I felt something entered between my folds; since my hands are tied, nothing can prevent my mouth from screaming of pain and pleasure. I know he entered me already, I didn't look at what he was doing, but I felt his other hand massage my breast and twisted the button.

I screamed once again and panted, he pushed it even deeper, he knows what he's doing and he's good at it as well, that's something I can't deny. His actions grew faster and more deep than usual, I couldn't keep up, so my hips kept on grinding, "S-Stop!" it was painful and yet it felt good at the same time. He looked at me, still with lust in his eyes; I don't think he'll stop, "Can't stop, I have to make sure."

I felt fluids escaped me and so as him, after a few minutes of thrusting, he collapsed on top of me while panting really hard. Our body was really hot.

"I know you liked it."

"Just shut up okay? You got what you want."

_The next day…_

Kamui never bothered me again, I did my job like I used to, but still there are times that I felt like something is missing, like his annoying smile that pops out of nowhere, his cheerful voice, and his unpredictable actions.

_The following day…_

When I woke, I felt like vomiting, so I went to the bathroom and did what I have to, I looked at the mirror, I see my usual self. After that I discovered that I'm pregnant, a baby boy will soon rule the universe.

I sat at the edge of my bed and thought of a good name for him, "What should I name you? Kazuki? No, Takeru? Oh! Hikaru!" I placed my warm hands on my stomach.

Nine months have passed and its almost time for labor, my stomach really hurts, the pain can't be described in mere words.

_After a few hours…_

When I woke up, I saw my son, he had snow white hair and azure blue eyes, and he's very cute. "Where is he?" I asked someone I don't know, "If you are referring to Kamui-dono, he's in a meeting with the other captains," I don't know why I looked for him, but my thoughts reached him, he arrived with Abuto, his aura was unusual.

"Abuto, take my son," he commanded.

"Okay, okay," he took the baby from me.

"Wait! What're you going to do to him?"

"Sorry, _his _orders."

"What's going on?" I asked Kamui.

"Why? Do you want to play the role of a mother?"

"Well… I…"

"Sleep tight," my mind went blank after that.

After being unconscious for a while, I woke up in a small ship, I saw Kamui waving.

"This ship goes directly to Earth," he explained.

"Why am I going to Earth? Didn't I do what you've said?"

"That's not my problem anymore."

"Then what's the point of the whole deal?" I asked angrily.

Once again he waved his hand; the small ship got separated from the whole fleet and headed towards Earth. It was fast, I don't know where I landed, but it's a place full of bright lights, two men approached me, "You'll be working here from now on," the guy with long beard said.

"No way I'm working for anyone else!"

"Sorry _his _orders," the other guy with mustache grinned.

"_Him? _Kamui?"

"Right, he's the new King of the Night here in Yoshiwara. He's still keeping an eye on you though."

_So in the end I'm still enchained by him…_

* * *

><p>Next will be "Yoshiwara Games" the chapter where <em>he'll<em> release his sadistic mode.

I would like to thank the people who reviewed and added this fanfic to their favorites.

**^,^ -SadistiCeRen-**

**Just click this one below**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Yoshiwara Games**

I worked in Yoshiwara as a hostess like many women in town, knowing that Kamui is still watching me, I didn't bother escaping. But still I don't want to be touched by other men. So there are times that I knock them down when things get out of hand well without letting anyone else know of course, but I can't keep doing that all the time or else I'll get noticed.

While strolling, I saw a weird hostess bar around the corner of where I'm working, there are women inside, but I don't know why there aren't any men going in. So I went inside and asked.

"Uhmm… why is this place deserted?"

"Deserted? Is it obvious? No one would want to be with ugly people like us! Are you here to mock us with your stunning beauty?" she said while sobbing.

"I see now, so this is how you get ignored by men, thank you very much for showing me."

"Hey! Are you listening? What do you mean by ignored? We are not that ugly!"

I bowed and left the place.

"Come back here!"

I decided to get a makeover; I used thick makeup to make me look like a dweeb, made my complexion darker, and added some fake bruises on my neck and legs. The plan worked, no men paid for my body and services the whole week.

"Geez! Why are you selling uglies? Men only want hotties with giant tits and pretty faces! I'm getting the hell outta here!" the customer complained while walking out of the bar. It was hurtful, but it was the only way to avoid getting laid.

The guy with mustache approached me; he seems to be unpleased, "What happened to your face?"

"I got in an accident…"

"How come I don't know any of this? Listen, you don't want to be punished by _him _don't you?" I nodded, "Well since your face is hardly damaged, I'm going to fire you, good luck! And you're fired," he said with his arms crossed.

The door opened a guy with silver hair and brunette in black uniform appeared.

"Is this place out of business or what?" the guy with silver hair, whose eyes are half-awake, asked.

"N-No sir, this way please."

"Chief, why did you bring me here?" the brunette asked, "I'm not supposed to be here in this get-up."

"Well this place is the cheapest, but their chicks are hot," the silver haired guy said with a grin, as if he was lecturing with confidence, "Besides I don't have enough money to repay you, so allow me to repay you with pleasure."

"Sir, I'm sorry to say this, but there aren't any women available at this hour," the guy with the mustache interrupted.

"Huh?"

"What about her?" the brunette pointed at me.

"Her? But she's fired-"

"Chief, I'll take her."

"You're quite eager. Are you sure? Well as long as it's cheap it's okay, good luck, Soichirou-kun."

"It's Sougo."

"Sir, your room is over there."

I followed the brunette, I don't why he chose me I mean I'm so ugly…

I closed the door, we sat down, and then I serve some sake to him, "May I ask something?"

"What?" his voice is deadpanned.

"Why did you choose an ugly person like me?" after drinking the sake, he went closer to my face, "W-What is it?"

"I knew it, you're wearing makeup," he smelled my face and neck, "Look at the mirror, you've missed a spot on your cheeks and neck."

"But how?"

"You can't deceive me, I'm not one of the idiots you fooled," he smirked, "You seem to be interesting," he looked at me from top to bottom.

"O-Oh, then what do you want to do?"

"I want to go there," he pointed at the private room where…

"Wha-"

"You have a problem with that? Go wash off your makeup, it disgusts me."

Since it's my job to do every whims of the client, I've got no choice; the only problem is how I will avoid getting laid. I went to the bathroom first to wash my face like he asked; the thick makeup was gone and so as the fake bruises on my body. I went to the private room. He was there sitting on the bed.

"Uhmm… I don't think I can do this yet…"

"Wow," his eyed widened as soon as he saw me, "Can you define what you don't want to do yet? I don't think those words apply to the rules here."

"Eh?"

He approached me with, somehow I had a bad feeling, he grabbed one of my wrists and threw me on the bed, and then he climbed on top of me. "Strip," he commanded. I removed the sash and my kimono, leaving my underwear on, "Good," he smirked, "Kiss me."

"Ki-Kiss?" I can feel myself flush.

"Do it now," he was aggressive about it.

I reached out for his lips, and damped mine to his. It was my first kiss; his lips were soft and tasted like sake. He sunk his tongue in. Before I knew it, he bit my lower lip and he gritted his teeth to make it bleed, "It hurts!" then he licked the blood flowing from my lips. The next thing he did was to penetrate my folds with his fingers, but with my underwear on, I moaned from the sensation, "Ah! Hah… hah… hah… stop…"

"Then cry and beg for me to stop," he stated.

"Please stop…" he let go, but his hands went inside my underwear. "Please stop!"

"You only begged, but you didn't cry," since his actions were so painful, tears were released, "Good," he removed his hands, "see it wasn't that bad."

"You are crazy…"

"I still have time, now…" he sat at the edge of the bed, "perform tricks for me."

"Tricks?"

"Roll over."

"I'm not a dog!" he smiled creepily at me, "O-Okay…"

I've put on my kimono and rolled over the bed like he said, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing what you've said!"

"I didn't say on the bed, do it on the floor."

"What? You didn't say on the floor either!"

"Dogs usually roll over on the ground."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Here's your collar to prove it," he pulled out a collar in his pocket.

"Fine!" I sighed, I rolled over the floor like he demanded, until I noticed that he knocked off a vase on the table… on purpose!

"Oops! I accidentally knocked off this vase. Silly me, be careful while rolling," _Bastard! _I smiled at him instead and stopped rolling, "Who told you to stop? Keep rolling over there," he pointed at the remains of the broken vase.

"Yes sir," I gritted my teeth. I've felt a familiar feeling, something that happened before. That's right! He reminds me of Kamui! He reminds me of my annoyance!

Four angry marks appeared on my forehead. _He's worse than Kamui! _Seeing me angry made him more amused, but since he's a customer I can't bad mouth him. _When I get my hands on you you're dead for sure! _

"Okay enough, our time is up," he gave me a helping hand and I took it, but then again he let go, so I fell down. _Damn you! _"I'll be back some other time. With new tricks."

I waved goodbye to him with a smile, "Thank you for your patronage."

_And never come back you bastard! Everywhere I go annoying people follows me..._

* * *

><p><strong>My OC is annoyed again…<strong>

**I'm not really an expert in writing rated M fanfics, since I have no experience in love or what so ever, really absolutely ZERO! I don't know where I got my wild imagination though. I hope you enjoyed reading!**

**^,^ -SadistiCeRen-**

**JUST CLICK THIS ONE BELOW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a while and thank you if you'll continue to read this again :D**

**Chapter 6: The King of the Night comes to town**

"Abuto, when do we arrive to Earth?"

"You asked that for a fifth time, will you shut up?"

"Are we there yet?"

"…"

After a few more hours the Harusame have finally arrived in Yoshiwara. "Kamui, when do I get to see mom?" the little boy with snow white hair and azure blue eyes whined.

"You'll see her soon." The ship finally landed in Yoshiwara and then his men led him to the old fortress of Hosen, "Wow, all of these are mine." He said as he chomped all the food in his mouth while Abuto stares at him in disgust.

"Oi, Kami-chan, its way past your bed time," Abuto had pointed out to the boy.

"Imbecile! All of you must call me Kami-sama!"

"Spoiled brat…! Hey blockhead, you gonna let this kid push you around?" _You can only talk like that because of the impressive blood flowing through your veins, you damn brat. _Abuto thought.

"Enough chit-chat, I'll find my mom myself. Worthless fools!" the little boy walked out stomping his feet. So he wondered all throughout the place, he hears some screeches from a bunch of women guarding the place.

"Little kitty, are you lost?" one of the women asked.

"Shut up, witches! Shoo! Shoo!" the women was startled by the behavior of the cute little boy they were going gaga at. Walking away from the women he ran back to Kamui to know something. He forgot to ask what his mom looks like.

"Kamui! What does mom look like?" he quickly got there quickly because of his inherited blood from his mom.

"Is that my son?" Kami saw a woman chained tightly in front of him and she has snow white hair like him, "You! Untie me!"

"Kamui! You stupid man! Untie my mother at once!"

"So, the Sonozaki clans are best known to admire their mothers, well the impure ones though…" Abuto commented.

"How dare you call me impure!" said the child.

"Look kid, you're half Yato." Abuto explained.

"Whatever! Kamui, I'll say this again! Untie her!"

"Yeah, untie me-" before the woman could continue to speak Kamui let out a sharp glare at the child, which made everyone silent. The glare was filled with killing intent, so the boy ran away.

"Freak!" said the Kami as he ran out of the room.

"Oi, you're not gonna kill him aren't you?" Abuto asked Kamui, with a slight worry.

"Nah, it's just a form of discipline," Kamui turned to the chained up woman who is still shocked at the moment, "My, my you matured in a short amount of time."

"Shut the hell up! Oi, oi, don't go near me!" as the guy steps closer to her, she breaks free by running away, "Bye, bye!"

"Hey! The keys to the chain are here! Oops, there she goes."

"You chasing her? There are a lot of chicks here and they seem to like you too."

"Oh, bring 'em here and some more food."

_Meanwhile…_

"Dad, you moron…" Kami rested under a tree, his speed took him quite far from the fortress. _What good would I want from mom? _"I'm going back to the ship… I don't wanna see her after all…" The boy heads his way to the ship, he's still confused whether he wants to see his mother again or not. But he hears footsteps towards him, he sees a woman in chains, "Mom?" just by seeing her, he had a change of heart for her, he desires to kill her. The battlefield had a bad influence on him and being part of it as well. But the question is what triggered his killing intent?

He charges at the woman at full speed, with his iron fist he made his first move, he aimed at her heart, but the chains are in the way so he broke it with one hand. "What are you doing? Stop it!" her voice didn't reach his consciousness, he charged again this time with just two fingers aimed at her pressure points, he needs to paralyze her first. Fighting her won't be easy especially with her speed. It's obvious that she doesn't want to hurt him so she leap through trees and hid in the garden.

The chase didn't last long, he immediately found her, by breaking all the walls in the way, she had nowhere to escape, completely cornered. He appeared in front of her in a split second like he just teleported. With his little body, he jumped to reach for her face, he stared at her bluntly, she was shaking it brought her back when Kamui assaulted her long ago. "Weak…" is all he can say. He got his father's attitude towards weak people, but the difference is Kamui doesn't desire to kill women after all. Kami clenched his fist and aimed to destroy her face.

"Okay~ Stop there," a cheerful voice had appeared. It's Kamui; he shut the boy off for a while and gave his little body to Abuto.

"Quite a damage here, huh? Who would've thought that this boy is a walking nightmare?" Abuto said as he goes back to the ship to put the kid into bed.

"Then, I'll be taking this to bed," Kamui takes her hand, she whimpered probably because of fear, "Hey, it's only me."

"W-Who was that?"

"That was your son, scary isn't he? Or am I?" while she was calming herself, Kamui didn't let the chance slip to make her sleep with him today, "Come on."

"No! I don't want to! Shoo! Shoo!" with that he carries her on his arms like a princess, "You smell like uh…! You slept with a lot of women didn't you?"

"Yup, I've put a lot of women on my bed, but they're boring because they give in quickly."

"Oh my, you're quite famous, do you mind letting me pass? Please proceed to sleeping with those women…"

"Yes, after you."

"Whaaat? Who am I kidding; you always get your way." She sighs and glares at him. _Happy little idiot…_

_Moments later…_

While giving her hickeys, he smelled a scent of another man on her, "Who had been here?" he seemed a bit angry.

"What? It's your fault for bringing me here- ah!" he slits a finger inside her.

"I'm the only one…" he stares at her lips where he'd never touched yet.

"Alright, this is enough…"

"Hey, leaving already?"

"The hell are you talking about? I'm not gonna take anymore rounds with you."

"Awww, stay a little bit. I want to talk to you."

"Look, I hate you. You destroyed my ambitions! Leave me alone…" Kamui grabs her for a kiss, she was speechless and she didn't push him away, she lets his tongue in, it seems like she's taking a like of him a bit.


End file.
